Hope
by razatip
Summary: If there was a chance of seeing someone who was gone, no matter how idiotic and unlikely it was, would you take that chance? Would you wait for her return despite the rumors of her death? Envy does, until an alchemist decides to interfere.


**A/N**: Thanks to Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, I've begun to get back into the fandom of FMA. It's great to be back. Seeing the way manga Lust dies in animation as well as other character's reactions to it spawned this idea. It's simple, but I've never seen a fanfic going into any sort of depth about Envy's reaction to his long-lived companion's death. He obviously shows a bit of anger when he chewed Bradley out for not killing Mustang. Surprisingly no pairings in this. I'm amazed with myself. xD

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist of owning I not.

**Warnings**: Spoilers up to current episode and lots of skipping around in time.

**Hope**

It was a normal, sort of dull day; shining sun, cool breeze, and not a cloud in the sky. Many people would take a day like this one for granted, but not Edward Elric. After all the mayhem he had been going through for the past few weeks, this was a welcome change. He refused to let a single thought of homunculi or military conspiracies slip into his mind. Today was his day off, after all. There was no need to stress out on a day like this. Although, Ed could think of a few things he would prefer doing over what he was doing now… Grocery shopping. How incredibly dull. But since Alphonse couldn't exactly enjoy food, it wouldn't be fair to send him off to do it.

Then again, he _really_ wished he had spent his day going through some nice books on alchemy…

Maybe with a cool glass of ice tea while sitting out in the sun's heat…

Feeling the touch of grass on his skin as a gentle breeze blew through the air…

All while trying to further perfect his alchemy skills in order to help him and Al…

Edward mentally cursed himself as he walked out of the grocery store. He had broken his rule of the day already! There wasn't supposed to be any deep thinking. Day-dreaming was allowed, but not the depressing kind. The blonde continued his mental scolding of himself until he reached an open plaza with a large water fountain in the middle. Seeing who it was sitting on the edge of the fountain had him stopping dead in his tracks, all thoughts of relaxation and chastising fleeing from his mind. The brown, paper bag of groceries nearly fell from his arms in his shock as well. (Good thing it hadn't, otherwise Alphonse would have killed him! Not to mention he would have to shop all over again!)

Water sprayed up into the air from the fountain, only to land in the surrounding pool of water. Circling this was a cement edge that a person could sit upon to enjoy the cool mist in the air. A very comfy spot to waste one's time basking in the sun…. Ed wished he had thought about coming here before grocery shopping. And here his mind was wandering again!

Seated with one leg crossed over the other, was an effeminate figure with absurdly green colored hair in purple, skimpy clothing. It could be no one else but a certain homunculus; a very unwelcome sight to Edward. Of all the days to stumble upon one of these abominations! It just _had _to be on his day off.

Snapping back to reality, Edward quickly pressed himself up against a building to hide himself from the Sin, peering around the corner only when he was sure he had not been spotted. The boy sighed in relief when the homunculus showed no signs of movement. Instead he continued sitting there, staring down the main road to the plaza. Was he meeting up with someone? Edward couldn't help but wonder who it could be. He was torn between continuing to spy on the Sin and walking off, pretending he hadn't seen anything. Maybe Envy was just enjoying the nice day like Ed wanted to. It was very possible, although unlikely. It was also very easy just to turn around and walk away….

Cursing, Ed knew he couldn't allow himself to do that. Envy could be plotting schemes of death and despair that he, Edward Elric, would have to clean up! In order to protect his day offs of the future he had to stop these schemes from coming to reality!

Of course, that was easier said than done…

Sighing, Edward hugged his groceries to his chest and waited to see who it was Envy was meeting with.

-

It had been noon time when Edward had walked out of the grocery store and fifteen minutes past that when he stumbled upon Envy waiting in the plaza. Now it was nearing one, and Ed was beginning to doubt that anyone would be coming. Forty-five minutes of watching and the Sin had not even budged! He sat completely still, somehow ignoring the crowds of people that walked by. For Envy to ignore loud, chatty humans was very shocking. For him to be in a public place was even _more_ baffling. _Why_ was Envy here? Now Ed watched more out of curiosity rather than fears of schemes and plots. There _had_ to be a logical, reasonable explanation for this. Homunculi didn't just sit around like this in their free time, right?

A dong of a far off clock resounded in the air, bringing Ed out of his musings. He cracked his back and stretched, feeling stiff from standing still for so long. When he next glanced into the plaza, Envy was gone. Frantic, Edward glanced around the plaza for any signs of the green haired Sin but found none. Annoyed that his hour long stake-out had been for naught, Edward shifted his bag in his arms before heading to his dormitory building, grumbling while he did so.

-

Two days had passed since Edward had spotted Envy in the middle of Central City. All throughout those two days his mind constantly kept returning to questions of why the homunculus (or possibly homunculi?) was in Central to begin with. But no matter how much he thought about it, the questions kept going in a complete circle, providing no answers whatsoever. Ed didn't have enough information on the matter, so why did it bug him so much? He couldn't figure it out! It was best to forget he had seen anything.

And yet, here Edward was, on his way to the plaza he had seen the Sin in. He didn't have much reason to believe that Envy would be there again today. If he had been meeting up with someone, it could have happened yesterday or the day before! This trip was just a waste of time.

Lo and behold, not a single homunculus was near the fountain by the time Edward had arrived, but a nagging voice in the back of his mind told him to stay put for awhile longer. It wasn't the _exact_ time it had been two days ago; there was still five minutes until noon. Since he had come all the way out here, Edward might as well stay the extra five minutes. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the fountain and waited.

The first toll of the faraway clock rang. No Envy. A second toll rang. Still no Envy. After the ninth, Ed sighed and got to his feet.

It had been a waste of time after all…

_Bong_. Ten. _Bong_. Eleven. _Bong. _And there was number twelve.

And holy hell, there was Envy!

Eyes wide with panic, Edward glanced around frantically for a place to hide. There were so many people around; perhaps Envy had not yet seen him… The blonde bolted around the fountain, hoping to lose himself in the crowd and out of Envy's sight. Edward wasn't entirely sure of why he was hiding, but he did it nonetheless. Maybe that meeting was happening today?

After waiting for a few minutes, Ed took a deep breath and crept out from his hiding place, hoping to see where Envy could be. Just as expected, he was seated upon the edge of the fountain, exactly where Ed had been sitting just a few minutes ago. Puzzled, Edward watched.

And stared.

And grew impatient.

Spying wasn't his sort of thing. He preferred to face things in the open. But usually that involved angry outbursts and a possible brawl… Sure, Edward was capable of his abilities in fighting. He was fit, quick, and an alchemist to boot! Although, considering it was an inhuman _monster_ that was sitting on the other side of the fountain… Ed wasn't sure he wanted to test himself against that creature, especially when he knew the capabilities of a homunculus. Envy was also a crafty, sneaky sort, so it was best to avoid any serious conflict.

Initiating simple talk shouldn't be too much of a problem, Edward finally concluded. Envy couldn't attack when they were surrounded by so many people.

Taking a deep breath to brace himself for what he was about to do, Ed slowly walked out from behind the fountain, going around it until he stood a few feet away from Envy. The blonde wasn't sure what to do next. He stood and stared, confused. Even with him standing right beside him, Envy said not a word. His violet gaze didn't even flicker from the main street that led into the plaza. To try and alert the Sin of his presence, Edward cleared his throat. The only reaction Ed received was a flit of Envy's eyes to him then back to the street.

At least he had gotten some sort of acknowledgement from the homunculus…

"Um…," Ed began nervously. Maybe all of this had been a bad idea. He cleared his throat a second time and began once more, "What are you doing in Central?"

"What's it to you?" came the Sin's quiet reply. Annoyed, purple eyes examined Edward once more as Envy ended with, "Go away."

A voice in the back of Ed's mind told him that this was perfectly reasonable advice. He should leave so that he did not tick the homicidal, unbalanced homunculus off. And yet, his mouth ran off regardless, "You're a murderer; a ruthless, crazy killer. Why _shouldn't_ I be concerned?"

The last thing Ed had expected was for Envy to give him an actual answer. "I'm waiting for someone." But there it was: an answer. No back sass, no sarcasm, and no insults- it was direct to the point and completely unlike Envy.

Feeling daring, Ed pressed further, "Who?"

"Someone who won't come."

Saying that Edward was confused would be an understatement. Two days ago he had been confused. Right now he was completely and utterly baffled.

"That doesn't even make sense," he finally snapped, frustrated. Not understanding things bothered him. He _had_ to figure this out. "Why would you wait for someone who won't come? That's idiotic. Now tell me the truth. What are you scheming, and who are you meeting?" Envy's frown deepened, he but gave no reply. "Is it another homunculus? Someone else?"

"I've already told you."

"But that makes _no_ sense! Why waste your time?"

"Out of habit, maybe," Envy murmured, mostly to himself. "Makes no sense, I know. But…I don't know. If there was a chance of seeing someone who was gone, no matter how idiotic and unlikely it was, would you take that chance?" The question had Ed speechless. As if finally realizing who he was and whom he was talking to, Envy straightened and glared over at Ed, snarling, "_Go away."_

Ed didn't need to be told a second time (or third, really). Probing information out of Envy wasn't exactly worth Edward's life, and right now it looked as if Envy was ready to tear his throat out. As he made a beeline out of the plaza, Ed's mind was churning with more questions than before. What had set Envy off? It couldn't be because of the questions. He was fine, albeit distant in answering. It wasn't until that revelation into his thought pattern that he snapped. The Sin had reverted right back into his normal character- angry, livid…and startled. Embarrassment. That was it! Envy had been embarrassed about showing Edward this other side to himself. It dawned on the boy what sort of mood Envy seemed to be in. Sad, aloof, depressed…and yet hopeful. Sadly hopeful. As Ed glanced over his shoulder into the plaza, the sight of Envy curled up on the fountain, staring longingly off into the distance, reminded Edward of an abandoned, lonely child.

Next time they encountered, Edward would have to use a different approach in gathering information.

-

The sky was dark and cloudy with approaching storm clouds, yet not a single drop had fallen yet. The city of Central was in for a rainy weekend. Edward sighed and looked away from the clouds and to the few scattered people throughout the plaza. Not many people were here today; everyone was probably hidden away in their homes, warm and cozy. Not Edward though. His damned curiosity had him out in this chilly weather. To think it had been warm just a week earlier!

The beginning dongs of the faraway clock began, and on the cue of the twelfth chime, a homunculus appeared.

Without a word to the blonde, Envy seated himself on the fountain, not at all phased by the biting wind or the cool spray of water behind him. Not a single word was said to Edward.

"Chilly weather, huh?" Ed began, trying for idle chit chat. When he received no reply, he went on, "Um… About a couple days ago. I'm…sorry if I bothered you." Saying that had been hard to spit out. Ed didn't actually believe he had been wrong in the things he had said before, but if apologizing would provide him with answers he was willing to do it. "I was just worried, y'know? But it seems like you're…off duty, so to speak."

Finally the boy got a reaction out of Envy: a roll of violet eyes and a bemused expression. "Will you shut up? Just ask what you want to ask and leave."

Good. Envy wasn't angry. Ed felt a tiny bit relieved.

"About the last thing you said on Wednesday…," the blonde hesitantly began. "I would. There are a few people who I would do anything to see again." It took a few moments for Envy to process what Ed had said, at first not remembering what the question he had asked had been. Then it clicked and his expression lost its perplexed look and grew dark, not liking where the conversation was headed towards. It was of no business of Edward's. What Envy did on his own times was only _his_ business, no one else's. As if sensing the turn in Envy's mood, Ed quickly explained, "It's nothing to be angry about. It's…it's hope that you're feeling. Everyone feels that." Then again, that might not be true. Who knew what sorts of emotions homunculi felt? But his explanation seemed to reverse Envy's sudden mood change, and he looked away, mildly puzzled.

"Hope…? No. No, that's stupid," he mumbled, retreating back into his faraway reveries. "Habit. It's _habit._ It can't be anything else." He sighed and Edward stiffened, refusing to say a word or budge an inch. Anything could set the Sin off. One wrong word and Envy could snap like before. It was best to just let him talk, especially since it seemed that Envy had forgotten that the alchemist was even there anymore. "We've been meeting here since this city was first built; every day we could at noon. Of course it couldn't happen when we were in different countries, but most of the time we're here in Central." A faraway look glistened in the Sin's violet eyes and he frowned. "If she said she would be here, she would be here. And she did. The last thing she told me was that we both would be stationed here for the next few days, and that she looked forward to meeting up. To unwind from work. To just…talk." Envy's frown deepened and he looked over at the empty street. "It's been three weeks…"

Three weeks… What had happened three weeks ago?

Lust's death. Edward's eyes went wide, shocked. He never thought that the homunculi would be close; only Gluttony and Lust showed any sort of bond. But to be companions for hundreds of years… It now made sense that some of them would have ties together.

"I'm always on time; she's always the late one… Stupid hag," came more of the Sin's reminiscent mumblings. A few moments of silence and then another murmur came, "But she always came when she said she would."

Things had gotten really awkward, and Edward was beginning to wish he had never probed to begin with. Envy's business should remain his own, so it was time to get up and leave the homunculus to his sorrow. But no matter how much he disliked a person, even one as monstrous as Envy, Ed just couldn't get up and walk away. Envy was more child-like than he let on. Beneath his conniving, snarky self was a sad, lonely child; jealous of the humans around him. Lust definitely seemed like one of the homunculi ringleaders, so without her Envy was probably lost.

"Envy…," Ed said quietly, unsure of how to go on. How did a person comfort their enemy?

"It's not _fair_. We've only been doing our jobs. _You_ lot are the ones in the wrong. If you scum listened to your betters, we wouldn't have to kill you."

Edward's lips pressed into a thin, annoyed line, but he said nothing. This was just Envy's way of mourning- pretending like the person in question wasn't dead.

"She'll come. There's no way that pansy flame alchemist could kill _her_. She's just…biding her time, waiting for the right moment to reappear."

A drop of water landing on his cheek distracted Edward from saying something in return. He looked upwards to see raindrops finally beginning to spill from the sky. Alphonse would kill him if he caught a cold, so he really ought to get going. Although, what about Envy? How could the Sin remain in the rain while dressed in a skirt and half shirt?

"It's starting to rain, Envy."

"I know, but I don't want to miss her."

Pained, Edward rose to his feet. Envy wasn't phased at all by the drops of rain that splattered upon his face. No matter how much Edward wished to, it wasn't his place to comfort the homunculus. But it was terrible that not even the other Sins would shoulder that responsibility.

What a sad life it was to be a homunculus… They saw themselves as too superior to feel emotions of sorrow, grief, or even hope.

"Lust is dead, Envy. You know that," Ed tried once more. There _had_ to be some shred of sanity in Envy's mind.

"She'll come."

As if Lust could rise from the dead… Then again, Ed didn't blame Envy for thinking that. How many times before this had one of their kind been in some sort of danger? How many times had Envy himself been killed? Homunculi almost always came back, except even their bodies had a limit to how much abuse they could sustain.

With one last sigh, Edward walked away, leaving Envy alone to wait in the rain.

-

Five days of rain came and went, and yet the wet weather remained. Ed didn't mind voicing his complaints to his brother, a tall suit of clunking armor with eye holes that held an eerie red light. "Why's it _still_ raining, Al? I hate having my automail ache so much," he mumbled while splashing through a puddle.

"Be glad for it, brother. We've been in a drought. It's a good sign."

"Yeah, yeah… Gah! _Another_ frickin' puddle! I'm soaked to the bone!" If he had eyes, Alphonse would no doubt be rolling them. He sighed as he continued trudging through the rain. Not a single person was out in this mess, and he did not blame them. Soon the two of them would be home, and Ed would be warm and free of complaints. Whilst caught in his thoughts, he nearly walked right into his brother as Edward came to a dead stop. "Brother?" Confused, he looked up and ahead, passed Edward and into the center plaza of the city.

"He's still coming here…," Ed mumbled sadly in awe. Puzzled, Alphonse's gaze landed on two lone figures in the large plaza. The smaller figure was seated on the fountain while the larger, fatter one stood beside him, a meaty finger to his lips in thought.

"Is that… Is that Envy and Gluttony?" Al asked in a hushed whisper, startled. He was shushed by Edward, "Yeah. I don't think they will be bothering anyone though."

That was a relief… But it was still odd to see the two homunculi out in the open.

_It's not my place to interfere again_, Ed thought with a frown. _Envy needs to work his own sorrows out._

"C'mon, Al. Let's head home."

-

"En_vy_, I'm c-o-o-o-old," Gluttony complained, childishly drawling out his words as he frowned in distaste. "Let's go home. It's warmer down there."

"No," the green-haired Sin muttered. "Just a few more minutes… And then we'll go."

"But we've been waiting _forever_!" A pause, then the chubby homunculus went on, "You said… You said Lust would be here. Where is she? Envy, where is she?"

Gritting his teeth, Envy snarled, "I don't know, Gluttony."

"Lust! Where is she? You said she can't be dead. She can't though, right? Lust can't die. Why's she late, Envy? I'm cold."

Heaving a sigh of frustration, Envy threw Gluttony an annoyed glare. "We've only been out here for fifteen minutes. Just shut up and-"

"I want Lust back, Envy…," Gluttony mumbled sadly, cutting Envy off in mid sentence.

The older Sin's scowl slowly dissolved into a small frown. He lifted his gaze from Gluttony to stare towards the main street, giving it one last, longing stare. "She's…not coming, Gluttony," he said after a few minutes, reflecting back on his conversations with Fullmetal. If one person could tell him for sure that Lust was dead, it was Edward. His brother Alphonse had been there during the fight, and those two told each other everything. "And Father can't bring her back."

"B-But-!"

"There are no buts. She's dead. We need to get over it. Besides, Father needs us. Lust would want us to do our jobs properly, right?" Envy asked as he stood up, placing his elbow on Gluttony's shoulder and leaning on him. Not seeming to mind, Gluttony simply nodded sadly. "We can't do that while moping about."

"I miss her, Envy. Why isn't Father doing anything about this? Mustang killed her. Can I eat him? Please? Can I? Make him pay…"

"Shut up. He's a sacrifice and you know it." Gluttony went quiet, only to perk up again at Envy's next sighed statement, "But I'll let you eat other people. That'll cheer your fat self up." Pleased with the compromise, Gluttony nodded happily and waddled off, walking a few steps only to pause and stare back at Envy.

Lust was gone. Dead. Burned to a crisp and never coming back. The hope that she would be coming back was gone as well; instead, Envy felt a bit better about things. Seeing how ridiculous Gluttony had been acting since Lust's death showed him how ridiculous _he_ must have looked to the Fullmetal Alchemist. So childish… Lust would have been disgusted and made fun of him if she had seen that. A homunculus moping about over another's death? How stupid. They were above those foolish emotions.

But it still hurt not to have her with them anymore.

Not looking back, Envy finally followed after, giving Gluttony a light kick in his back to get him moving again.

**End.**


End file.
